The present invention is broadly concerned with improvements in display framing and, more particularly, to a front loading frame on rail display system in which a support rail is secured to a wall and display frames are secured to the rail.
Conventional display frames for photographs, artwork, and the like are formed by a rectangular frame into which a pane of glass, a sheet of graphic material to be displayed such as a photograph or artwork, and a backing panel are loaded, all from the rear side of the frame. The assembly may also include one or more sheets of border matting. The materials are retained within the frame by a rearward facing shoulder on the frame members which engage the glass pane and by retainer tabs, wire retainers, staples, or the like which engage the rear side of the frame members and the materials. Conventional framed mirrors may be assembled in a similar manner, typically loaded from the rear side of the frame.
Conventional display frames are mounted on a wall by a wire or similar member which extends across the rear side of the assembly between the side frame members to which the wire is attached. A picture hanger hook is nailed to the wall on which the frame is to be mounted. With large or heavy frames, two or more hooks may be nailed to the wall in horizontal alignment. The frame assembly is removably secured to the wall with the wire received in the hook or hooks, and it may be adjusted to level the top and bottom frame members. Smaller frames may be mounted on a wall by a hanger bracket which is fastened to the top frame member which is engaged with a picture hanger hook or possibly a nail protruding from the wall.
Other configurations of display framing are known. There are framing structures available for displaying pluralities of graphic material in a single structure. There are various arrangements for front loading display materials, matting, and a sheet of glass. There other configurations of display framing which are adapted for side, top, or bottom loading of displayed materials.